Shadows
by le.stx
Summary: Sometimes your past is closer than you think...
1. Chapter 1

I never asked for this life...

Never asked to be a vampire or whatever coldblooded creature I am...

It ruins everything! I ruin everything...

"You stupid bitch!" Lisa's hand came crashing down at the side of my face, nocking me to the ground "you'll stay away from Callum if you know what's best for you..."

My so called friends Cece and Heidi laughed at my downfall

"Asif she actually believed Callum liked her!" They all curled over with laughter

Tears came streaming down my face. I thought they were my friends... But I guess I thought wrong...

"Look at the big baby crying!" Cece mocked me. My best friend for three years mocked me. Talking about kicking a girl while shes down... Literally!

"Come on girls, leave little Nessie in the gutter... After all that's were she belongs..." Lisa walked away with Heidi and Cece in tow...

I just sat there. Unmoving. Still.

So this was my life! Exiting huh?

I got up and dusted myself off, Sharon must not see me like this...

When I got home Aaron and Sharon were in the kitchen preparing dinner

"Your home late!" Aaron shouts

"What off it?!" I shout running up stairs.

I push open my door and collapse on my bed to the sound of Yasmin crying. Ever since that little shit bag was born I've been nothing... Not like I was anything to begin with.

"Ness?! Can you see to Yasmin please?" I rolled my eyes at Sharon

"Sure!" I replied with sarcasm in my voice " oh shut up" I say walking into her room "you have nothing to cry about" I picked her up and her sent was intoxicating. I knew I needed blood then... So I put her down and graben my coat

"Yasmin's asleep and I'm off out!" I shout closing the front door and not giving them time to reply. I walked around aimlessly until I found a homeless guy. I knew he wouldn't taste very nice but it was that or nothing. Nobody would miss him. I'd just finish him off and dump his body, I wouldn't get caught. I never do.

"Spare change?" I sighed and covered his mouth with one of my hands and used the other to drag him into a near by ally

"I'm sorry. But if I don't feed I'll really hurt someone. And I can't let it happen. I'll make it quick. I promise." I tilted his neck and sunk my teeth in deep and I drunk. I held his body in my hands as it went limp. Lifeless. God I was awful. I pinched my arm. I said to myself I would never use the lords name again when I was doing the devils work. A demon like me didn't deserve mercy...

When I had finished I spat the remainder out. He tasted horrible. He was on a hell of a lot of drugs and drunk loads of alcohol. He was going to die soon anyway. I suppose I did him a favour. When I had cleaned up I hoisted his body over a wall and into the river that led to the ocean. Nobody would find him. And even if they did, the water would of washed away any evidence that leads to me. I sighed and walked out the ally. My birth parents must of really hated me to dump me outside a church knowing what I am. Maybe I'm being punished for something they did. Where they the same as me? I would probably never know. All I got was a stupid blanket and a cheap C.D player with some classical crap on it. Lame. I was so caught up in my mind I walked straight into someone

"Oh shit. Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it... Hey, Renesmee" I gasped slightly. Callum. I instantly had a flash back of Lisa's threats. It's not like I was scared of her. I could break her in half like a twig if I really wanted to. And trust me, I wanted to. It's just that I made a promise to myself and God that I would never use my vampirism to hurt anyone unless I really had too. And bully's just didn't seem high on my list of priorities right now

"H-Hi, uh. I have to go..."

"What happened to your face?"

I put my head down as he moved my hair "Lisa did this didn't she?"

I stayed quiet. He sighed and brushed the bruise on my left cheek bone "why do you let her treat you like that?"

"I have bigger problems than her Heidi and CeCe" he looked confused

"I thought they were your friends?"

"So did I..." I mumbled

"You know as well as I do that you're stronger than all three of them put together." You have know idea "don't let them push you around. I'll speak to her..."

"Please don't... You'll just make things worse. She already hates you talking to me and I don't blame her. You are her boyfriend" he scoffed

"Ex-boyfriend actually"

"Explains why she wants me to stay away from you. She blames me" he shook his head

"She likes to blame everyone but herself. Let me walk you" I sighed and blushed slightly. Callum was the hottest most kindest and popularest in the school. Did I mention he was really hot? He had perfect skin, the most amazing personality, he was hella smart, tall, dark haired. His only flaw was that he was really pale. But even that added to his allure.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take you away from your friends"

"Nah, your not. I didn't want to go hunting anyway" I nodded

"Don't mean to pry... But why did you break up?"

He grinned lopsidedly

"I found out she made out with the captain of East Cost High's Cheer squad. What straight male would want to be cheer captain anyway?" He laughed "she also was a bitch"

"You're only just figuring that out now?"

"I've know for a while actually. I guess I was too blind sited by boobs to see it" he shrugged "I'm only human" I giggled

"Nothing new there then" like me, Callum grew up in foster homes too. His latest one was the same care home I was in up until I was 14 he got fostered by this old couple. He used to tell me how his parents died and it sent him off the rails so he'd moved homes a lot. He then realised that he was only angry at himself. He hasn't changed much. In fact. I don't think he's changed at all. He's still the same dreamy boy I had a crush on since I met him. He lives alone now. Even though he's only a year and a little bit older.

"So how's foster life treating you?" I rolled my eyes

"Don't."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea" he raised a rather sexy eyebrow "okay, maybe you have some idea..." I sighed "they're so caught up in miracle baby, it's bye bye Renesmee. God I have such a stupid name" he laughed

"I happen to like your name. It's unique. One of a kind. Like you" yeah. One of kind. Where else would you find a blood sucking monster like me? "And as for your parents?"

"Foster parents" I corrected him

"Sorry, foster parents. Be happy for them. They still love you, you just now have to share your love"

"I suppose your right" I rolled my eyes

"I'm always right"

"Shut up" I jabbed him in the ribs and he pretended to cry in pain "drama queen" he chuckled.

"Hey, what's that?" My eyes widened at my sleeve. Blood. How could I be so careless?

"Uh, this? Nothing we were tie dying in class"

"Right" he didn't look convinced "you should let me take you out sometime"

"And risk seeing your psycho ex? I'll pass"

"As if you just blew me off" he pretended to gawp. "Is this how you treat every boy that comes on to you?" Wait. What.

"Actually you'd be the first"

"Then you can't afford to be blowing me off" I scoffed "okay, listen. Let me take you somewhere away from here. We can drive around and look at stars or whatever" I laughed

"Best you can come up with?"

"I don't want to treat you like I do other girls. You're no ordinary girl." "You can say that again" I mumbled to myself "fine" I reply sighing "text me" he grinned

"Later loser"

"Is that anyway you talk to the girl you just asked out?" He laughed and walked away

"You're back, finally- who was that boy?" Sharon ask as soon as I walked in

"Oh him? Just an old friend from the care home"

"That happens to be taking you out?"

"You were listening?!"

"Hey, mothers progative" she held up her hands "what's that on your face?" I gasped and looked away

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Renesmee Lucy Hammond don't lie to me" she tilted my head up "it's those bullies again isn't it?" I pulled my head away "isn't it?" Her voice was sterner. Like a lionesses growl when something hurts her cubs "I'm calling your principle first thing tomorrow morning"

"No! Don't! You'll only make it worse!"

"It's my job to protect you!"

"Then leave it. If you tell principle Lewie they'll only get sneaker and meaner. Trust me. I know." I teared up and ran to my room. Was I scared of her? No. Did it hurt emotionally? Yes. In every language. Part of me wanted to go out with Callum but my head kept saying. What if it's just another one of her stunts to humiliate you? What if he gets you out there and the goes back to school telling everyone how easy I am or making up some lame story about how I tried it with him?

No. He wouldn't do that. I've know him longer than her. I know Callum. He's not like that. Not like her. I was being stupid. Like always.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I got up and was feeling better about myself. I wouldn't need to feed again till the end of the week and I was asked out. I decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Eyeliner and mascara. Nothing too noticeable. Or at least I thought...

"Well well well look who's trying to impress somebody. Better not be my boyfriend" I rolled my eyes at Lisa who was standing near my locker

"I thought you two broke up? Something about a cheer captain?" I knew I probably shouldn't be tempting her but anything to get under her skin

"Actually we met last night and he practically begged for me back. Funny isn't it? Guess it was just meant to be" she slammed my locker shut and walked off but CeCe lingered

"Uh. I have the answers too the calc test if you want them..."

"What? So you can grass me in for cheating later? No thanks. I'll take my chances"

"Don't be like that Ness..."

"Don't be like what? Don't be angry that my so called best friend ditched me to hang around with the popular kids? Or don't be angry that she's happy I'm getting bullied?"

"I'm not proud of yesterday if that's what you think..." I scoffed

"Could of fooled me, but you know what? I should thank you. Thank you for showing me what a back stabber actually looks like." CeCe started to tear up "thank you for showing me I can't trust anyone oh and most importantly, thank you for being apart of my life. There's a special place in hell for people like you." I grabbed my stuff and walked away. It was harsh. I know. But I guess I'm going to hell anyway

"Renesmee!" I rolled my eyes when I familiar voice called my name "wait up"

"What Callum? I'm not in the mood"

He frowned

"What's up?

"Look. Spare me the details. You met Lisa last night got back together with her blah blah blah I'm happy for you. I'm over it" I sighed as the bell rang "I have to go, I'll be late"

"What?" He shook his head and took my hand pulling me out of the building

"What are you doing? English is that way"

"I'm not back together with Lisa. I met her last night yes but only to tell her we were over for good this time" he opened is car door

"But she said...?"

"Since when do you believe anything that comes out of that girls mouth?" I thought for a while

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. You've just gone back to her so many times I thought..."

"After I asked you out? Kind of monster do you think I am?" Obviously not my kind "let's go for a drive"

"Now?"

"Yes now. We'll ditch." I bit my lip and weighed up my options. Get picked on by Lisa all day or ditch with the boy of my dreams. Hmm. No competition there. I hopped in his without any more hesitation

"Good call"

"So where are we going?"

"Haven't decided yet. Any ideas?" I shook my head "hmm. How about we take a trip into Forks? Ever been?"

"No. I don't think I have..." Although it did sound very familiar... Probably just heard it in history or something.

"It's about an hours drive from this part of Seattle but we have time" he winked and started to drive.


End file.
